


Moonlight Serenades

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman decides to take a risk and confess his love to Virgil, the neighborhood emo. But Virgil couldn’t ever love him back.... right?





	Moonlight Serenades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, go easy on me-

The cool night air rustled the leaves of the trees, easily sneaking through Roman’s red and white letterman jacket, which he pulled tighter around himself. He shivered slightly and looked up at the house looming before him, the moonlight peeking out over the shingled roof.   
He carefully made his way to the gate to the backyard, cringing slightly at the crunch of the frosted grass underfoot. In the dead silent night, that noise alone, along with the soft whish of the wind, seemed louder than the brass section of the marching band. Roman quietly slipped into the backyard, silently thanking whoever had bothered to oil the latch on the gate.   
He walked a little ways into the backyard, then took his guitar off his back. He stopped to pick up a few pebbles, took a deep breath and looked up at the window he was aiming for. It seemed to be mocking him with its dark interior, daring him to awaken the slumbering boy inside. Roman glanced at the pebble in his hand, and took aim. 

Clunk!  
Virgil groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow to look at the window. He blinked, told himself he had just imagined the sound, and rested his head back on the pillow, a small smile on his lips as he drifted back off.  
Clunk!  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Okay, he had definitely not imagined that.   
Clunk!  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. ‘This is definitely the start of a horror movie and I’m gonna be the dumbass that dies first,’ he thought to himself, wincing as he heard another ‘clunk!’ against his bedroom window. ‘But if I ignore this goddamn sound and go to bed never knowing what it is I might die of curiosity instead of an ax-wielding murderer.’  
He made his way to the window and warily pushed aside the curtain, then opened the window.   
Only to find none other than Roman Noble standing in his backyard. with a guitar. and that horribly infuriating, handsome grin on his stupid face.   
Virgil glared down at him and whisper-shouted, “What the hell are you doing here, you dumbass?”  
Roman simply strummed his guitar in response.   
“Answer my question!” Virgil hissed.   
Alas, his question was ignored once more, and Roman began to serenade him instead.  
“Wise men say… only fools rush in, but i can’t help falling in love with you,” he sang, his sweet, melodic voice flowing perfectly with the guitar.  
Virgil just stood there in disbelief as Roman continued to sing to him, his head a whirling hurricane of conflicting emotions. The moonlight shone down on the princely boy’s face, perfectly capturing his beautiful features (not that Virgil would ever admit he found Roman gorgeous), enchanting the purple haired boy.  
“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes… some things are meant to be!”  
Virgil felt his cheeks grow hot as he watched the other boy. “Jesus fucking christ, Patton’s never gonna let me hear the end of this if he finds out,” he grumbled under his breath. Patton, the emo’s fatherly friend, never, under any circumstances, let Virgil forget about his crush on Roman Noble. Although Virgil often got payback by teasing his best friend about his crush on the nerdy kid next door, Logan Orion.   
The last notes of the song faded out, and Roman grinned up at Virgil, his cheeks tinged with pink. Virgil stood there for a moment, processing, then slammed the window shut. Roman’s face fell and he sighed, looking down at the ground. Oh well… it was worth a try, he thought to himself, his heart cracking straight down the middle as he tried not to let it bother him. After all, someone as wonderful as Virgil could never love him.   
“That was quite a performance, Princey,” a voice snarked from the back door, startling Roman out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Virgil leaning against the doorframe, and once again that gorgeous grin bloomed across his face.  
“Glad to hear that you enjoyed it,” he said, a twinkle of mischief in his hazel eyes.  
“Never said I did,” came the salty reply.  
“Oh, but you know you did.”  
“Did i?”  
“Yep.”   
“And how are you so sure, meta knight?”   
Roman opened his mouth, searching for a snarky reply, but finding nothing, just shrugged.   
The other boy smirked. “Anyway, mind giving me an explanation as to why you were serenading me in my backyard outside my window at midnight?” he asked.  
“Isn’t it obvious?”   
Virgil rolled his eyes. “Just explain it anyways.”  
Roman shook his head “I knew you were thick-headed, but i didn’t think you were stupid, virge. Can’t you tell? I've literally been flirting with you for the past three months. It could not be more obvious that I'm in love with you,” he stated simply.   
Virgil stared at him for a moment, then his lips curled up in a sneer and he turned away. “This is one sick joke, Princey. I don't have time to deal with this shit.”   
Roman spoke softly, with sincerity in his voice. “I'm not joking.” Virgil hesitated.  
“I promise I’m not.”  
He turned again to look at him, his heart skipping a beat at Roman’s dazzling eyes sparkling in the moonlight.   
“This isn’t some stupid joke or bet or anything?” he demanded. Roman shook his head.   
“Y’know, I’m having a hard time believing that. There isn’t a single kid in our year you haven’t flirted with at some point! not to mention the pranks you and your stupid ass brother have pulled. remember Samantha Smith last year?”  
Roman cringed slightly at the memory, remembering how heartbroken the girl had looked when he told her the date had been a dare.  
He shook his head as if to clear away the bad memories, then stepped closer and gently took Virgil’s hands. “I wouldn't joke about something like this.”  
Virgil glanced down at their hands, his cheeks growing warm again, and looked up at Roman. “You mean it?”   
“Of course I do.” Uncertainty flickered through Roman’s face. “But, if you don’t feel the same way, I totally understand. I know i’m a lot to deal with, and a lot of the time I'm annoying, and I'm not gonna force you to be with me. I'm sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted to hear. I can just go–“   
Virgil cut him off. “Shush, Princey. it’s okay. I feel the same way.”   
Roman blinked, then grinned. “really?”   
“‘Course I do, dumbass. how could I not?”   
Roman beamed and suddenly blurted out, “Can I kiss you?” Virgil’s eyes widened and Roman hastily added, “I mean, only if you want to, if you’re not comfortable with that, it’s okay, you don’t have to–“   
Once again, Roman was cut off by Virgil, but this time by Virgil’s lips on his, along with the bittersweet taste of blackberries and the smoky, electric taste of lightning.


End file.
